


What Band Members Would Be As Songs... #2!

by safetypin



Series: What Song Are They? [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Band Members Would Be As Songs... #2!

What each band member would be if they were a song…  
The second edition!

Pete Wentz: Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time - Panic! At the Disco

Patrick Stump: Fall On Me - R.E.M.

Joe Trohman: Get the Party Started - P!nk

Andy Hurley: The Queen Is Dead - The Smiths

Brendon Urie: Don’t Stop (Color On the Walls) - Foster the People

Ryan Ross: Asleep - The Smiths

Jon Walker: House of Memories - Panic! At the Disco

Spencer Smith: Holiday from Real - Jack’s Mannequin

Dallon Weekes: I Don’t Love You - My Chemical Romance

Gerard Way: Hammers and Strings (A Lullaby) - Jack’s Mannequin

Mikey Way: Drops of Jupiter - Train

Frank Iero: I Don’t Care - Fall Out Boy

Ray Toro: Cough Syrup - Young the Giant

Gabe Saporta: Crazy=Genius - Panic! At the Disco

William Beckett: Miss Jackson - Panic! At the Disco

Alex Gaskarth: The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

Jack Barakat: Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys

Hayley Williams: Dreaming - Blondie


End file.
